Can't Sleep
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Just a little Max/Fang fanfic with small plot and predictable outcome. However, it should be sweet- hope you enjoy


**Hi! I'm mainly writing this because I'm reading "Twilight" right now and, I don't know, the romance has rubbed off on me? It gets a little impossible near the end but I do hope you enjoy!**

"Max. Please wake up."

Urgh. I turned in my sleep, exhausted from my long day and yet as restless as ever. It was so hard to get a good night of decent sleep when thousands of different dreams were unfolding: all on the many variable ways in which me and my flock could be decimated at any second. The voice in the darkness persisted.

"Max. Max, please wake up. I need you."

I groaned aloud softly, wanting whatever was bothering me to buzz off. I couldn't endure the fact of having to fully wake myself from the sleep I so badly required if tomorrow was the same all-day gruelling flight. We were headed for Alaska, just crossed the boarder from Wyoming to Idaho.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

_Because you're annoying! _I yelled in my mind at the disturber. I was seriously beginning to believe that this was just another bothersome intruding parade by the voice of, well, the Voice. It was at this moment that I was shaken gently but with enough force to dispel even the briefest glimpses of true slumber. I decided that either the Voice had somehow _evolved _into that with physical attributes or that this was something else. Rather begrudgingly, I opened my eyes.

Dark brown, worried yet, as always, beautiful eyes stared right into the depths of mine and within the same second all my drowsiness vanished completely.

"Fang?" My hard voice shattered the rather calm, cosy environment. My flock member was kneeling on my bed that was a luxury tonight. The old military bunker we'd come across seemed euphoric. Even at the wrong angle I could see something was seriously out of the usual with him. A sheen of light sweat covered his forehead for instance and even his tanned skin showed major hints of a red heat flush.

"Fang? Are you feeling OK?" I sensed that my voice itself had suddenly become shaky.

I heard his audible swallow and his tight, black locks swing as he shook his head clumsily.

"I'm burning up. Help, it's hurting, Max."

"Um! OK, right, just wait here. I'll be back." Throwing off my light blanket I clambered up and out of the bed. As I began to walk away I felt his hand clasp around my arm. Even through the fabric of my long sleeved T-shirt I could feel how hot he was. He spoke in a quavering voice up at me.

"I'm sure it's the exact same as what you had. It's your blood." I ignored him and hurried off to the bathroom nearby and hastily grabbed a flannel and began to moisten it. I also found some Paracetamol in a handy medicine cupboard and took that back as well. Not that the minor pain-numbing drug would help for very long with our metabolisms.

Just because I ignored his words, didn't mean I wasn't thinking about them, or had been for the last few months. My worry had excelled by the time I was back at my bedside. Fang was sat slack, leaning against the wall next to my bed.

I placed the wet towel onto his baking forehead and gave him the prescription drug with a glass of water. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Like all this is going to help." He stated in his low voice.

"Well it's all I could think of! Just because I'm the leader, doesn't mean I can magically cure pain or find an answer!" Eek; anger outburst. Thankfully Fang seemed to understand my annoyance and didn't press the matter, swallowing both pills in one gulp. He laid his hand on my arm again and this time it made me tingle more than worry.

"Thanks Max." I could just nod in reply.

His eyes were on me again. I smiled shakily. Fang's fierce gaze seemed to pierce into me and more in surprise at the sudden break of eye contact than at what he actually did I gasped when his eyes slipped from mine to my hair and he reached out and stroked it tenderly.

I couldn't breathe but Fang stopped when he accidently touched my cool neck beneath my hair. That appeared to halt the strange behaviour in him and rather comically he moaned in pain at his fever.

"Ahm, I guess its back to bed with you. Other than that I can't think of what else to do…"

"Max. It's cold outside, odd for this time in year. Come outside with me. Please?"

Now there was an offer I couldn't refuse, neither by my best friend Fang nor by whatever he was in any _other _context to me.

"Okay…I guess." Ooh, I'm decisive, aren't I?

However, the answer seemed to please Fang and rather hastily he led the way out; careful not to wake the others in their bunks. The whoosh of cold air greeting us on the way out certainly cleared my head and I wondered if his condition was making Fang act strangely.

The strangeness continued as, once out in the fresh air, Fang turned to me and slipped his hand in mine and gave a faint squeeze. It wasn't as hot or clammy as earlier and I considered that I may have been too under-confident about the Paracetamol's effect. Of course all thoughts ran away when Fang smiled wonderfully down at me.

"I thought you were sick." I chided softly, aware of how close we were getting. Reminding myself of my unstoppable shyness around any situation turning the least bit romantic I tried to pull my hand from my friend's. An unusual look sprung on Fang's features.

"I thought you meant it when you kissed me on the beach…"

Well that was a throat-jammer. Rosy red cheeks was my reward for thinking abruptly back to that rather embarrassing day at the seaside. Fang still hadn't let go of my hand…Did I mind about that or not? No, I guess not.

"Well I thought you were dying."

Whatever I was thinking after that comment was stolen away from me, just like my breath, when Fang leant down and, placing his other free hand over mine, kissed me somewhat daintily on my lips. At first I didn't respond and just stood still like a statue; partly out of surprise, partly out of not wanting to do anything to make him pull away.

Slowly I began to kiss back, realising how much this meant to me. I took my hand from his and instead placed it delicately on the back of his head. Unfortunately we were both still human. Um, make that that we were both still avian/human.

"So what do you think now?" Fang asked teasingly.

**So how about them last bad lines? Heh, well whatever you thought (and perhaps you could channel those thoughts into words in the shape of a review? Ha) hope you liked it, or at least that it was interesting enough for something to do ^^**


End file.
